There's nothing wrong with working part-time
by The XY sisters
Summary: He's seriously regretting their friendship everytime she visits him at his workplace -KiaweMallow oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but seriously, the person who does is Japanese.**

"No way, Kiawe is that you!?"

A boy looked up from where he was standing, which was basically behind a counter in a megamart where everyone would come to for discounts. He searched for the voice who had called out his name earlier, confused as to why it sounded so vaguely familiar.

His confusion soon ended when he spotted a mop of forest green hair right infront of him, said person having their eyes zeroed in on his name tag. After a pause she gasped dramatically. "It is you!" She cried, a hand to cover her second gasp. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Welcome to Trifty Megamart, where the sales are explosive, is that all you're buying miss?" He said, words carefully recited and practised through days of hard work in the megamart. The girl smiled.

"Oh you, always with a frown! Smile a little hmm?" The girl said, her head tilting cutely to the side as an effort to make him smile, and as an afterthought she quickly added "It's Mallow, you know that, don't call me miss, I feel old now."

Kiawe frowned "We all grow old Mallow. Now, is that all you're buying?" He said, slowly pushing his anger down as the girl stuck her bottom lip out at him. She nodded her head slightly. Kiawe sighed and grabbed her items quickly as to get the girl out fast. She stared as he removed several items out from the table. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked suddenly, eyes never off her stuff. He glanced at her.

"Why are you here?" He said through sorting out her items into bags. She frowned " I cook Kiawe, there's no surprise there, and cooking requires ingrediants, if you couldn't tell, also, the prices here are way cheaper compared to other megamarts so it's only natural" She said, trying to point out the obvious to the boy who only snorted at her reply. "Now my turn, what are you doing here?". The boy lifted her bags of items onto the counter. "Part-time duh, that'll be 1,200 poké miss, please come again." He said with practised ease as he handed her the bags and gestured to one of the two doors.

Mallow narrowed her eyes at him and threw the discount coupon at him to show her anger, he caught it easily. "You payin'?" He asked with a raise to his brow. She nodded and slammed the money onto the counter, angrily he noted and dragged her items off the counter.

"I will be back" She said, a pout evident on her features. "And I will find out your secrets, even IF I have to shop here everyday, feel my wrath!" Mallow cried, exiting the supermart.

Kiawe shrugged and turned to the next customer.

"Welcome to Trifty Megamart, where the sales are explosive..."

* * *

True to her word, Mallow did return, in her cart, more items seemed to be present. "More items, more time" she stated with ease. He sighed at her behaviour. "A bit on the childish side aren't you?" He said making a move to get her things. She answered with a laugh, and not one of those loud and boisterous laughs, a short 'fu fu' was enough to show her haughty side.

"Nope, but if me coming here alot gets you to open up, then I count myself as a very smart adult/counselor ,Kiawe." She said, her arms crossed a crooked smile presented to him . Kiawe nodded "That's nice " he said, totally unaffected by her previous prideful display. She pouted at him, as she usually would when she was unhappy.

"So why are you doing part-time here dear Kiawe?" She asked sweetly after regaining some composure. He shrugged.

"Why else?" He said. The answer only seemed to anger the girl further. "Why!?" She cried hands over her head dramatically. He snorted at her actions.

"Money Mallow dear" He said, placing the final item into the bag, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh you think you're so smart huh?" She said, her hands placed daintily onto her hips. He nodded, "So, that will be-"

She angrily cut him off as she flung her money to him. His surprised look seemd to satisfy her. "Ok, and your coupon?" He asked, carefully picking up her cash that had flown onto the ground. She pointed to the ground

"Uh, somewhere around there, along with the cash"

He groaned loudly at her answer.

* * *

"Woah, he is here!" Another voice said infront of him, and Kiawe was seriously starting to regret choosing this job. Mallow, with her companion laughed and presented their items to him. "Lana too huh?" He said, picking up the fishing line that was clearly something to be bought by Lana. Said girl giggled and nodded.

"And so! I have brought reinforcements!" Mallow cried happily. Lana clapped, voicing a happy 'yaaaaay' as Mallow huffed haughtily. Kiawe could only stare.

"Now spill, what are you gonna do with the money?" Mallow said, her elbow resting onto the counter as if she were questioning a prisoner. Kiawe glanced at her as he had always done

while she spoke as he was working.

"None of your business" He said, flicking her nose, causing her to recoil away from the counter in pain. Lana giggled.

"Gosh Kiawe, isn't the money from being a trial captain enough for what you want?" Lana asked, picking up her bag filled of stuff she bought. Kiawe hummed, thinking about his answer, then went with a "Not for what I want to do..". Mallow seemed to have recovered from the pain and slammed her palms onto the counter. Regretting soon after.

"What kind of cryptic answer is that!?" She said, raising her voice a little, causing the customers around them to turn and stare at the commotion she was causing.

"Apparantly an answer, now shoo. There are others waiting for their turn" He said, hand already swatting the two away. Mallow stuck her bottom lip out again and slapped his hand away.

"I knew that"

* * *

This time, instead of going to the Megamart, Kiawe had found a Mallow feeding his Marowak some food at his trial site. "What." He breathed trying to control himself " In blazes are you doing here" He finished. Mallow smiled sweetly at him.

"I figured, since you apparantly keep kicking me out of the place, that I should just come to your trial site to look for you! Not that It was very far from where I was anyway". She said, laughing at her genius. He sighed.

"Oh don't worry about your hiker friend though, I told him that I wanted a talk with you and he immediately understood!" She said. Kiawe had an internal fight on weather to look for his hiker friend and have a long chat with him about letting others into the trial site.

"What do you want from me..." He cried, hands covering his face, stopping himself from grabbing the nearest rock and slamming his face into it. She rolled her eyes "Answers Kiawe" she stated it, as if it were very obvious, which in her opinion was.

He frowned. "And you are so kind as to butt into my business because?"

"Because we're friends, and friends tell each other stuff! No secrets Kiawe!" She said with a huff, as if she had finally let out whatever she had o her chest. Kiawe grumbled something that she could not quite catch and sighed.

"Ugh, fine. Dance classes" He said, sitting down onto one of the rocks nearby. Mallow looked confused, she placed a finger at her head to show deep tnought, and tnen frowned at him. "And you need to work part time because...?"

Kiawe sighed, his voice as he said this softer than his usual tone "I.. have always wanted to study abroad, so I picked up a part-time job at Trifty's because the pay I get from being a trial Captain isn't enough... moreover, we get replaced after we become 20 anyway." Another sigh escaped his lips as he watched his giddy Marowak chow down on whatever the girl had brought over. Seemed to be very delicious judging by the looks on their faces.

Mallow seemed abit surprised at his answer, she looked at the sky for a few moments and moved to sit beside the boy. "Is that so" was her soft reply.

He looked at her, "So now that you've got your answer, what do you want to do now?" He asked, curious of her next move. She contemplated his question for awhile and nodded.

"Help you of course!" She said, "I can give you my share of money owned at my family restaurant."

He seemed to dislike her offer as he wrinkled his nose after she said that. "No, I want to deal with this myself If I may".

She seemed to dislike his answer as she pouted at him "But friends help each other"

They did a serious stare-down for about a minute and finally broke out laughing. After awile Kiawe said "But seriously, I want to do this myself, makes me feel more accomplished y'know?" He said, patting her head to show his thanks at her offter, Mallow sighed softly, then nodded.

"Fine, but I'll still be there to help you out if you ever need me okay?" She said, he nodded. "Yeah I know"

And after a pregnant pause she said," I'm gonna take over my family's restaurant when I turn 20." Kiawe nodded, "I kinda knew that" He said, resting his head in one of his hands. She smiled.

"I guess it was that obvious huh?"

Kiawe nodded. "A no brainer if you ask me". He said lifting his head to smile at her. She smiled back then closed her eyes, taking in the Alolan breeze atop the volcano Kiawe held his trial at.

"I've never really tried your cooking" Kiawe said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. Mallow immediately perked up.

"Just you wait buddy!"

* * *

The very next day, he finds her standing infront of him again, in her hands were all kinds of berries, flavours ranging from sweet to sour. He looked at her. "Don't you have too much?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, not at all! I'm inviting someone over today, and I'm gonna make him a special feast!" She said letting the berries roll onto the counter. He raised an eyebrow." Well isn't that nice" He mummered absentmindedly. She seemed to have heard him, because he could hear giggles from where she stood.

"Could always go pick them y'know, saves so much more money" He said, placing them into a bag. She giggled.

"Then I won't have an excuse to come invite him" A smooth counter, he blushed.

"Ugh whatever, just take the berries and go" He said, pushing the bag to her quickly. She smiled and grabbed her groceries.

"See you at my family's restaurant at 8!" She yelled as she skipped her way out of the megamart. Kiawe shook his head "What will I ever do with her". He said as her turned tl greet the next customer.

"Hey, Welcome to Trifty Megamart! Where the sales are explosive"

* * *

 **And then he got fired. Dun dun duuun**

 **I have absolutely no idea on what this ship is called but it's adorable and I shall ship it.**

 **Eh, what do you mean other ongoing fics? Eh I still haven't updated them? Ehhh... I'm kinda taking a short break from the stories for awhile because China made me go 'there isn't fanfiction here?' There and I kinda lost some story ideas while spending 7 days there.**

 **so in comes the oneshots.**

 **-X**


End file.
